


We stole a baby!

by TheGateKeeperOfUs



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Baby, F/M, Funny, Gang, I Tried, I'm awkward with romance, Robbery, Steal, fluffly, thieves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGateKeeperOfUs/pseuds/TheGateKeeperOfUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They may or may have not accidentally kidnapped a baby who's parents were high ranking members from a rival gang, but he swears it was totally an accident! He and Mikasa didn't even notice the kid in the car.</p><p>Hell, what kind of parent leaves their baby in the car? 2 A.M and they still didn't notice? Anyway, this was totally not their fault.</p><p>Yup, not their fault.</p><p>HOLY SHIT THEY STOLE A BABY! </p><p>LEVI WAS GOING TO KILL THEM!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“We stole a baby” he said, eyes staring at the sleeping babe’s reflection. His fingers nervously thrummed on the dashboard as he swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. _Oh fuck, they stole a baby_  
  
“No, we didn’t” his friend said, as she drove down the empty roads, the car speeding above the speed limit with ease. The driver glanced at her nervous friend, sighing in annoyance before rolling her eyes. “We technically stole the car. Not the baby” her voice was final. End of discussion.

 

_They did not steal a fucking baby_

  
  
“Are you kidding me?” he hissed as he rubbed his eyes, he glanced at Mikasa who’s eyes were dead set on the road; her body was tense and she had a frown on her face. He could tell that despite her denial, Mikasa knew exactly how even more fucked up they’ll be if the police found them.  
“Maybe we should drop the baby off at like an orphanage or something” he said.

  
“Do you know any orphanages around here?” Mikasa asked as she turned a corner and eased the car into a wide alley way. She turned the headlights off before twisting her upper body and checked the sleeping baby. 

  
The baby had light, almost white thin hair, pale skin with rosy round cheeks. The baby was wearing a pink onsie, so pretty sure that meant _it_ was a she. 

 _Okay, fuck! They accidently stole a baby_ “How do we accidently steal a baby? Why was the baby in the car at 2 o’clock in the morning?” Mikasa hissed as she groaned before turning back in her seat. She did not sign up for this. She was going to punch her cousin because he was the one who assigned them this bogus mission.  
  
“Look, it’s not my fault her parents are fucking idiots leaving a kid in the car, how did they not notice?” he asked.  
  
The phone rang, sending the two thieves into a nervous jitter as the baby started whining in her sleep.  
“Eren!” She hissed as he quickly and clumsily pulled the phone from his pocket and answered.

  
“Yeah, what is it?” he whispered as he glanced at the panicking Mikasa. Her face was completely neutral, however he’s known her since middle school and he can easily tell when she’s not her cool and calmed self; her eyes were slightly wide, shining with unsure light, her fingers would wrap themselves around her red scarf and her body would be completely tense. To someone else she would look like her normal silent self, but to Eren her body language was less than silent; it was loud like fireworks, sending his ears into a ringing state.   
  
“Did you get the car?” It was Armin, his voice was light with sleep, but still alert enough to be coherent. His heart jumped before he glanced at Mikasa. She nodded, silently telling him that _No, Eren we can’t lie about this_

 

  
Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he sighed before he answered “Yes, but we might have a problem?” He cringed on how his voice rose slightly.  
“Is that a question or a statement, Eren” Armin asked, already feeling something bad rolling at the pit of his stomach. He didn't like how Eren refused to be direct and front. Eren was  _always_ direct and front, so this was a huge red flag that instantly jogged Armin completely awake.  _What did he do?_ _  
_

"Uh, we may, uhmm.......kinda....stole....a...baby......" he chuckled nervously as he was met with silent. After thirty seconds of complete silence Eren began to worry.

"Uh, Ar-" he began, but was immediately cut off from Armin's loud panicked shriek. 

"YOU STOLE A WHAT?" Armin shrieked, his voice cracking and filling the entire car. Unfortunately, the baby was quickly woken up by his friend's panicked shout. 

 

**Oh no**

Her face scrunched up, going completely red before gigantic startled tears started to pour from her shut eyes, her mouth was open wide as a high pitched shriek penetrated Eren and Mikasa's ear. Armin seemed oblivious to the crying baby as his voice distantly shouted from Eren's phone.

"Shit, you woke her up!" Eren sighed in annoyance as Mikasa quickly unbuckled her seat belt and slid to the back. She awkwardly took the baby from her baby seat and cradled her tiny body in her arms. The tiny baby started crying harder as Mikasa awkwardly rocked her back and forth.

"She's not stopping" Mikasa said as she started to rock the baby faster. Eren's eyes widened when he saw the baby's face turn slightly green.

"Mikasa, stop!" he said, but his warning was in vain because the young baby violently puked on Mikasa's lap. 

 

"Eren!" She cried out as she held the baby far away from her as her eyes refused to leave her vomit covered clothes.

 

"Helloo?" Armin called out from the phone.

 

The baby was still crying, Mikasa was frozen in disgust, Armin was yelling for attention and they might get their ass kicked in by Levi. The once peaceful and easy routine was completely smashed and thrown in the dirt by one single mistake. 

_They accidentally stole a baby_

 

 

"Levi's going to be pissed" Eren said before turning around and sliding down his seat.

_Oh fuck, what were they going to do?_

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH, I did not expect the story to get so many views and kudos. Wow, I completely wrote it cause I was bored as hell, anyway thank you for all the support and here's another small chapter for you!  
> Enjoy :)

“What the hell do you mean you stole a baby?” he asks, his normally narrowed eyes were filled unconcealed rage that sends shivers of fear through Eren’s entire body. The teenager gulps in return as his eyes refuses to leave the dull blue wall that was behind Levi. The short man grinds his teeth together as he impatiently waits for an answer.

His steel eyes glance at his niece who was awkwardly cradling a sleeping babe in her arms; the blonde haired baby was fat and looked incredibly messy. His nose scrunched up in disgust before he pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Explain to me exactly why you both have a baby with you” he orders as he leans in his chair. These two idiots better have a good reasonable explanation for this. He’s so close to drop kicking the two teenagers in the face.

 

“We did not expect for her to be in the car, after we finished rewiring the car and when started to drive we heard a whine, when we looked back we found her hidden under a big black jacket” Mikasa explains as she tries to keep her voice on a sensible level. She didn’t want to wake the baby up and get puked on again. She went on to explain how she and Eren tried to find a place to dump her at, but were unsuccessful and they were too afraid something would happen to her if they left her on some random door step.

“Yeah, so we decided to take her with us” Eren piped in. He scratched the back of his head as he let his eyes wander away from Levi’s vicious glare. Geez, Levi needed to take a chill pill. _Seriously_

“Take the baby to Hange and her team, see what they have to say about it” Levi ordered, waving his hand in dismissal as he opens up his desk drawer and pulls out a bottle of medicine.

“Get out of my sight!” he barks as the two quickly scramble out of the office and into the hallway. Eren gently closes the door behind him; his nerves were still jumpy and he was afraid the baby would wake up at any moment. He honestly didn’t want to go through that whole car fiasco again.

“Let’s hurry and get to Hange, we shouldn’t keep her waiting” Mikasa commented before quickly walking down the hall. Eren only sighed in annoyance before catching up with Mikasa.

.

.

.

.

“Oh, I know this baby” was Hange’s first reaction as Mikasa and Eren walked into her lab. She was sitting at her desk with notes and files scattered everywhere. She had a glass of whiskey in her hand, glasses left hanging low on her curved nose.

Running her fingers through her messy brown locks and setting the glass down, she quickly jumped from her chair and went to observe the baby.

Eren felt a pit form in her stomach as he tried to hold his panicked shout back. What the hell did she mean she knows the baby? How does Hange _know_ the baby? Hange doesn’t do well with babies.

“W-what do you mean exactly?” he asked as the baby started to fuss a little. Mikasa quickly tried to shush her as she kept an ear open to Hange’s answer.

“Well, I met little Anastasia two months ago” Hange said, laughing when Eren turned completely green. He knows exactly who this baby belongs too. The name of little girl sends a shiver of fear and slight tinged jealousy course through his veins. Mikasa looks completely confused as she kept glancing between the panicking Eren and laughing Hange.

What in the world was even going on?

“Eren, what is wrong?” Mikasa asks, worry etches on her face as she tries to reach out to him.

 

“Mikasa…do you remember Annie?” he asks as he walks over to the wall and lean heavily against it, his eyes were dazed and his face completely lost all color. Mikasa only nodded her head slowly as she frowned in dislike.

Annie, Annie,  Annie, gosh did Mikasa hate that name; it belonged to none other than Eren’s first girlfriend who turned out to be a spy from another gang. Annie leonhart; a blonde Russian girl with crystal blue eyes, she was always quiet as a mouse and rarely spoke unless she was spoken to first.

Annie was a part of ‘The Wall’ a gang created by the City’s richest family; The Reiss family who controlled the city with an iron fist. Annie stole and broke Eren’s heart in the process of two years. Playing the role of the loyal girlfriend when in reality she was relaying all the information she got to ‘The Wall’. Their gang was almost completely wiped out because of her.

“What of her?” She asks as she glances down at the baby in her arms; a small seed of suspicion planted itself in the pit of her mind as her gaze bore through the baby’s sleeping face.

“After…the incident…”Eren said, pausing as he took a deep breath “Annie…got married to Bertolt. They had a kid” he said as he points a shaky finger at the sleeping baby.

 

“Anastasia Hoover”

Eren cried out in panic as Mikasa simply let the baby go, the startled baby cried out, completely unaware of her tumble of doom. Eren tried to jump forward and catch Anastasia, but he was too far. Mikasa completely ignored everything as her face twisted into a dangerous expression.

“Anastasia!” Hange yelled out as she dove forward and reached for the baby in midair.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“What the fuck were you thinking?” Eren yelled, grabbing Mikasa’s arm and pulling her aside. Anastasia was a crying mess; her entire face was red. Hange rocked her back and forth and kept trying to get her to stop.

Eren was yelling, Hange was talking loudly and Anastasia wouldn’t shut up. Panic, uncertainty and rage bubbled inside Mikasa’s mind; she didn’t know why she let Anastasia go like that, but finding out she was Annie’s baby made her incredibly angry.

How dare that girl

How dare she break Eren’s heart

How dare she betray them

And how dare she bring an innocent child into the world.

 

“Why would Annie have a baby if she hates kids?” She asked.

Eren didn’t answer only shutting up and staring at her with a confused gaze.

Remembering a small conversation she had with Annie once, she approached Anastasia and looked down at her. She remembers clear as day that Annie told her that if she ever is unfortunate enough to have a kid she’ll train it to obey simple commands; just like a dog.

“Be quiet” Mikasa said and Anastasia became instantly silent.

“What the fuck” Eren breathed out.

What was even going on?

.

.

.

.


End file.
